Forever and Always
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: "Take me away from here" "Okay" Bevin. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sandra, Carl, Ben or Kevin. If I did, Ben and Kevin would be together on the show. **

It was a peaceful day in Bellwood, despite the unfortunate weather preventing any outdoor activities. Rain was pouring down heavily, the wind whipping around, tearing through trees and around everything in its way. Clouds darkened the sky, and it was pitch black outside despite being only three in the afternoon.

Rain flooded the streets, the drains unable to lower the water level fast enough. Down the street a green camaro with black racing stripes hurled around the corner. The driver, Kevin Levin, slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, roaring down the street.

He slammed on the brakes near the end of the street, parking the vehicle and flinging his door open. He stepped out, yanking his keys free, heart hammering anxiously in his chest as he slammed the door shut, the vehicle automatically locking.

Kevin was drench, soaked to the bone in mere seconds. He hurried around his car, and as soon as he set foot on the sidewalk the door to the Tennyson residence flung open. From the opening ran Benjamin Tennyson, green jacket grasped in his fist as he rushed out.

Kevin only had time to open his arms before Ben hurled himself at him. Kevin was bewildered for a moment, frozen in shock. That is, until he heard a sob rip its way out of the brunette. Ben clutched him closer, hands fisting into his black shirt.

"Take me away from here" the brunette sobbed

"Okay" Kevin replied, and in a second he had the passenger door open and helped Ben in.

The teenager climbed in, hiding his face in his hands as Kevin shut the door and moved to go around the vehicle. He stopped when he heard shouts.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson you get back in this house right now!"

Kevin looked down at Ben, and the teenager's sobs had escalated. The brute narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists as Ben climbed out of the car and hid himself behind Kevin.

"He's not going anywhere with you!" Kevin yelled back

"He's our son, and he'll do what we say!" Carl snapped "And we say get back in here!"

"Don't make me go" Ben whimpered, clutching at the back of his lover's shirt "T-They want to keep me from you"

Kevin's eyes widened in shock briefly, before he set it back into an angry glare.

"He isn't going anywhere but home!" Kevin snarled "His real home!"

"This is his real home-"

"His home with me!"

Ben's arms slid forward, wrapping around Kevin's waist

"Please, let's just leave"

Carl moved forward and Kevin immediately scooped Ben into his arms and rushed around to the drivers side of the car, the passenger side having locked itself when Ben climbed out. He scrambled in, pulled Ben into his lap, and started the car.

The brunette shakily reached up and grasped the seat belt, clipping it around them, and Kevin slammed his foot down on the gas, roaring away down the street before Carl or Sandra could reach the vehicle.

They sped away, stopping only when they reached Kevin's apartment. Kevin parked the car and opened the door, climbing out. He pulled Ben with him, turning the teenager around so the brunette could hide his face in the larger teen's neck.

Ben's arms wrapped around Kevin's neck, legs locking around his hips. Kevin held him securely, the smaller teen still sobbing. He brought them inside, kicking the door shut behind him. He tossed Ben's jacket on the couch and went straight to his bathroom.

He undressed the teenager, then himself, and they climbed in the shower, warm water cascading around them. Ben remained silent, refusing to meet Kevin's gaze. He simply wrapped his arms around the larger teen and held him close.

Kevin returned the embrace, turning off the water only when it began to run cold. They stepped out, and Kevin wrapped them both in towels, picking Ben up afterwards and carrying him to the bedroom.

Once in there he kicked that door shut behind them and laid Ben down on his bed. The brunette seemed unwilling to let him go, but obliged after a few moments.

Kevin began digging through the heaps of clothes atop his dresser, smiling when he located the target object. Ben looked up curiously as Kevin tossed him a pair of boxers that he had forgotten at the apartment. Ben pulled them on, as well as one of Kevin's shirts and a pair of his pyjama pants. Kevin quickly changed before returning to the bed, laying next to the teenager.

Ben looked away, his eyes slipping shut. Kevin moved himself so he was hovering over the smaller teenager. He reached up and gently brushed Ben's hair out of his face, cupping his smooth cheek.

"Ben?" Kevin's voice was a whisper

Ben's toxic green eyes opened to meet Kevin's concerned onyx orbs. He leaned into Kevin's touch, reaching up with his own hands and wrapping them, around Kevin. He pulled the larger teen down to him, Kevin's forehead touching his own.

Ben smiled weakly at him

"Thank you"

"What was all that?"

Ben sighed

"You know how Gwen found out about us?" Kevin nodded "And was pissed" the brute nodded again "Well... She told my parents"

"Everything?"

Ben nodded, another sigh escaping his lips as his eyes filled with tears

"Everything"

"Hey, hey" Kevin whispered, wiping the moisture from Ben's cheeks gently "It'll be okay"

Ben tried to laugh but the sound came out a a strangled half-sob. Kevin sat up and brought the brunette up with him, hugging him to his chest. Ben immediately snuggled into him, hands fisting into the blue pyjama shirt the ruffian was wearing.

They were silent for some time, Kevin murmuring sweet nothing's into Ben's ear while the teen struggled to calm down. When his sob's finally calmed Kevin tightened his grip on him. Ben felt something placed on his knee and Kevin's lips were back at his ear

"Happy birthday, baby"

Ben peeked hi eyes open, wiping away the remaining moisture before reaching out to pick up the small velvet box placed on his knee. He looked up at Kevin

"Kevin?"

Kevin simply smiled, flicking his head towards the box slightly. Ben turned his attention back to the black box, and opened it. Inside, nestled in the green fabric, was a gorgeous golden band, a diamond nestled in the centre of it.

"Read it"

Ben slowly moved one of his hands to pluck the object from its safe place. He brought it to his face and turned it to read the inside. He blushed when he read it.

"You are my forever and always" Kevin whispered into the teenagers ear as he read it

"Kevin-"

"Marry me?"

Ben turned to face Kevin, fresh tears filling his eyes. He held back a sob as a huge grin lit up his face

"Okay" he choked out "I would love to"

Kevin beamed at him, taking the ring and slipping it onto his finger. Both smiled down at it, and Ben leaned up, pressing his lips to Kevin's.

"I love you, baby" Kevin whispered

"I love you too" Ben beamed, throwing his arms around the ruffian "And you're my forever and always too"


End file.
